The Lost Angel I Found
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Yoh has relationship problems with Anna and Ren. Yoh breaks up with Ren, and Ren isn't being really normal. Does Yoh realize if he have made the right choice? Yaoi, Shounen-ai ^^!! mostly Yoh/Ren, very, very small Ren/Lyserg later
1. Who to Choose?

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello minna-san!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first Shaman King fanfic, and I'm only supporting Yoh/Ren and for the strangest reason, Ren/Lyserg, I like either, so if you know anymore Shaman King fanfics about theses pairings, feel free to inform me ^^!! Though I probably read about all of the Yoh/Ren fanfics on fanfiction.net....  
  
Summary: Yoh is in pain because of relationship problems between Anna and Ren. Yoh breaks up with Ren, and didn't take it so well. Ren isn't being himself the next day, and goes to the extremes. Does Yoh realize the mistake he made if he did?  
  
This is mostly an AU (alternative universe) fanfic, so just bear some of the facts, since I didn't subscribe to Shounen Jump nor see the anime yet in U.S., but I know it comes out sometimes in September 6..I'm pretty sure at least..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**The Lost Angel I Found**~~  
  
*Chapter 1: Who to Choose? *  
  
~~**~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~**~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh was sleeping quietly...until the sound of Anna woke him up...  
  
"YOH!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!"  
  
Yoh jumped out of his bed, looking around the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Anna...what time is it?"  
  
Anna checked her watch and replied, "Time for you to get to school!!"  
  
Yoh looked around the clock and it read 7:00 sharp. Yoh yawned really loudly and asked Anna, "Why did I need to wake up early again???"  
  
Anna pretended to think for a while and then she said, "Well...I want you to run 10 laps around this block and then you get ready to go to school!"  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND GO DO TEN LAPS!!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"ELEVEN LAPS AND PROOF THAT YOU DID THE LAPS!!"  
  
Yoh got out of bed and Anna went out the door. He took his clothes and changed into it (his regular clothes in the anime/manga.) Yoh have his trademark headphones and then he got out of the front door, so he can do his eleven laps.  
  
He started running around the block, seeing a lot of people getting up in the morning...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Yoh's last lap~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh just finished his 10th lap, and going for his last lap. As he made a sharp turn on the corner, he kind of bumped into someone, or rather almost run over the person.  
  
The boy has purplish-black hair with his hair straight up like a needle (bear that fact, okay? I can't explain his hairstyle -_-) and wore his casual clothing, white inside shirt with yellow jacket, and short black pants.  
  
"Gomen Ren, I need to finish my laps, care to join me?"  
  
Ren smirked, and then replying to him, "Anna made you do this?"  
  
"Hai! EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!"  
  
"It's okay, I'll see you in school...in about twenty-five minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later Ren!"  
  
Ren Tao walked across the streets and to school. Meanwhile, Yoh was finishing his last lap, and when he did, he needed to find something that will be proof to Anna that he finished eleven laps.  
  
"Umm...how about some flowers that only grows in this area."  
  
Yoh walked over to the unknown garden that was hidden and then picked out some flowers for Anna, though she don't really like flowers. (Does Anna hate flowers??)  
  
Yoh walked back as fast as his feet could take him, since the running kind of took a lot of energy from him. As soon as he walked to the front door, the door wringed open, and it revealed a very annoyed Anna.  
  
"Yoh!! Get your ass back in here and give me the proof now!!"  
  
Yoh winced at the sound of Anna's yelling and walked up to the front door. He handed Anna the flowers and she took the bunch of flowers, approving it as evidence. (I know the evidence is kind of junk, but bear that fact with me, okay ^^!!)  
  
"Come on Yoh!! We got to get to school, and remember your lunch is on the table before you leave for school!! I'm going to school first, so hurry up!!"  
  
Yoh quickly got his things for school and grabbed his lunch, so now; he's off to school.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~During Lunch at School~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh and Anna came out of the classroom together, finding some seats in the cafeteria so they could talk peacefully and eat without a lot of interruptions like the usual days.  
  
Yoh and Anna sits quietly at their usual lunch table, eating what Anna made for the both of them. Anna is unusually quiet, thinking about yesterday when she accidentally saw Ren and Yoh together, almost making out (hehe..Yoh and Ren almost made out that time ^^!!)  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Yeah Anna?"  
  
"Do you have a relationship between Ren and you?"  
  
Yoh just kind of froze at that time, and then resumes eating his lunch. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know you're not suppose to cheat behind people's back, having a relationship with someone that your fiancée hates. Are you going to break up with him, cause you know you have to do that!"  
  
"But Anna..."  
  
"Yoh..your family wants you to marry me, and you know that we can't break that up unless I resent this engagement. You have to break up with him after school, got that!"  
  
"Hai Anna...I'll break up with him after school.."  
  
"Good! Now, let's continue eating before we spoiled the food!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After school with Yoh~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh got out of the classroom, with Ren by his side, since he was in the last class with him.  
  
"Ren...I need to tell you something.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yoh took a deep breath, letting the air into his mouth, taking time to think about how to say this really hard thing to Ren.  
  
"We need to..."  
  
"."  
  
"Break up for good.."  
  
Ren was really shocked and didn't believe it.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Ren, I need to keep my family's promise that I'll marry Anna. I have feelings for the both of you, but Anna is my family's wish, I'm sorry Ren.."  
  
Ren started to believe that anything was against him. He figured that since there's no meaning for him, he might as well end it.  
  
"It's okay Yoh..I guess we do have to anyway, it's not like you want to be gay or anything.."  
  
"I guess you could say that..."  
  
"Okay...I got to go now.."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
Ren knew that he wanted to keep himself away from Yoh now, since that he knows that Yoh doesn't like him the same way, he might as well keep away from everyone.  
  
"I got to go train now..ja..."  
  
Ren ran away quickly from the scene, with his top speed so Yoh couldn't follow him.  
  
/Yoh..you don't know how much you hurt me now..I can't live any longer..I'm sorry...I'm a disgrace to everyone now../  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Ren at night~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren sat down next to the tree where the graveyard is, looking up in the stars, seeing the stars guiding each other. Ren thought about something, and then he decided that he would be meaningless now, since that no one cares for him now, except his sister, but she's in China.  
  
Ren heard some footsteps from behind him, guessing it was Yoh, since he usually comes here every night.  
  
"Yoh, get away from me...I don't want you near me ever again!"  
  
Yoh winced at the thought that Ren was explaining like he had feelings for Yoh, but was denying it for a long time.  
  
"Ren.."  
  
"Yoh! Go away or I'll get away!!"  
  
Yoh didn't want Ren to leave, nor did he want to leave too. Yoh walked over to Ren, and sat down next to him. Ren really wanted to get away from Yoh, since he did break his heart, and now he doesn't want to feel hurt when he's near him.  
  
Ren stood up from the spot, and then whispered in the air, so Yoh can also hear Ren.  
  
"Aishiteru Yoh, Sayonara.."  
  
Ren ran top speed back to the hotel, getting away from the scene he just denied the fact that he told Yoh his truest feelings about him.  
  
~*~~*~*~~**~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile with Yoh.....  
  
Yoh was utterly confused at the fact that Ren said Sayonara, and weekends aren't that long.  
  
/Maybe I should follow him tomorrow, to make sure that he doesn't do anything crazy that I will regret and he will also regret. Okay now..two problems in one hand..Anna is still mad at me for making a relationship with Ren, and Ren isn't in the mood to talk to me ever again, and I wish that Ren would understand that I have to obey my family's wishes../  
  
Yoh left the scene, and then secretly..a red rose bloom from the ground..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~To BE Continued~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello minna-san!! I'm getting this first chapter up, and I have a feeling that I will make this fanfic at least nine chapters, cause I kind of planned the fanfic out ^^!! It will take a while for me to upload the next chapter, since I have to work on a CCS (Cardcaptor Sakura) fanfic, which could be over thirty chapters, and I'm barely even in the middle of it..  
  
If you want me to inform you about the next chapter, please review and let me know from there, okay? Anyway, please review!!  
  
Review helps me make more inspiration, and I get more energy to write, and the next chapter will be up in about a week..maybe sooner, maybe later...depending on you guys ^^!!  
  
Don't ask about that last part with the rose okay.that part isn't important in the fanfic either I think..wait and see ^^!!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


	2. Attempting what?

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Ohayoo minna-san! I'm starting the next chapter early, okay? Okay!! Let's look at the reviews we have so far ^^!!!  
  
Luen-chan - I will continue ^^!! I know it seems interesting too, since there aren't a lot of fanfics about this idea and Yoh/Ren pairing, so yeah ^^!! Continue reading too^^!!  
  
Chubz - Thank you for reviewing, and I know there aren't many reviews so far...I'm a big fan of Yoh/Ren too ^^!! I'll write more too, so you just wait for more action ^^!!  
  
Now..let's go to the next chapter of this fanfic ^^!! I'll make another Yoh/Ren fanfic after I finish this up, okay? Okay!  
  
There's no spirits in this fanfic, but there's the weapon stuff and other Shaman King characters will be in it later ^^!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or anything that has to do with Shaman King -_- If I were to own it, Ren, Yoh, and Lyserg would be mine and I'll share them with everyone ^^!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**~~Recap of last chapter~~**~~  
  
Yoh was utterly confused at the fact that Ren said Sayonara, and weekends aren't that long.  
  
/Maybe I should follow him tomorrow, to make sure that he doesn't do anything crazy that I will regret and he will also regret. Okay now..two problems in one hand..Anna is still mad at me for making a relationship with Ren, and Ren isn't in the mood to talk to me ever again, and I wish that Ren would understand that I have to obey my family's wishes../  
  
Yoh left the scene, and then secretly..a red rose bloom from the ground..  
  
~~**~~End of the recap~~**~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: Attempting What?  
  
~~**Silver-Kitsune Kazeko**~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~The Next Day~~ (It's Saturday, okay?)  
  
Ren woke up be the sound of the annoying alarm clock that was placed next to his bed. He got up and looked at the view from the window in the hotel. He sighed, thinking that he will end it here. (If you don't know what I mean, you'll see soon ^^!!)  
  
Ren changed into his fighting clothes, for some reason, he felt like training first, and then attempt something he have decided before, but denied it.  
  
He went into the kitchen to get his bottle of milk. He opened the refrigerator and took the milk from the regular spot. He opened up the bottle and drank the whole amount of milk inside the bottle. He disposed the bottle into the trash can and then he head off to the living room..  
  
Ren took his lance and then he got out his keys and opened the door. After he got out, he closed the door and took the elevator down to the lobby floor.  
  
As soon as Ren got out of the hotel, for some reason, Yoh was standing by the hotel door, like he was planning to meet Ren or something.  
  
Ren's face is still indifferent, and he chooses to ignore Yoh, cause he don't need him anymore, since Yoh has Anna.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Ren just walked away from Yoh, making Yoh wondered why Ren hadn't said anything, nor greeted him back with anything, but even an emotion.  
  
Yoh ran up to Ren, trying to keep pace with Ren, but Ren began to run, leaving Yoh behind. Ren ran as fast as he could, and ended up in the deserted spot where gangs were hanging out.  
  
"HEY KID!! GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!"  
  
Ren still hated human, but not all humans. He hated the fact that human have emotions, and another fact is that the human right now were the pushy ones, so he decided he could pay them a lesson for messing around with a "Tao".  
  
Ren took out his lance, with was lined from pieces to a big lance. Ren used his speed as an advantage, and about all of the gang members were left on the ground, unconscious, since he did promised Yoh not to kill humans no matter what.  
  
The gang leader hid in the depths of the dumpsters, being spotted easily by Ren. Ren sliced the dumpster into two big pieces, seeing a very scared leader crying for help. Ren was about to touch the leader's face with the face, leaving a permanent scar, but he was held back from Yoh, holding the back of the lance from behind.  
  
Ren pull the lance back, leaving the leader breathing hard and running away from the scene, which he regretfully made that decision.  
  
"Ren..you didn't forget the promise now, did you?"  
  
Ren unchained his lance, leaving it into several pieces, and putting them in a bag. (If I forget about the bag part, he was carrying a bag the whole time.. Sorry!)  
  
"No...leave me alone, I don't ever want to come across you again.."  
  
Ren ran off, leaving a little hurt Yoh near the scene of Ren almost killing. Yoh never thought that Ren was serious, so he decided to follow Ren for the rest of the day..maybe until lunchtime is over at around 3:00.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After 3:00 p.m.~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ren finished eating at his home, deciding to leave to do what he wanted to do this morning. Ren walked out of the door, locking the house and then walking off to the waterfall cliff. Ren looked around the block, seeing if there were any signs of Yoh or anyone else he knew.  
  
When he saw the coast is clear, he ran off to the waterfall where he usually relaxed at, but also forgotten that he showed Yoh the place one time, saying it was his relaxing spot.  
  
Ren ran past the stores, and then didn't know that Yoh saw a blurry figure running, thinking it wasn't Ren.  
  
When he reached to the waterfall cliff, he decided to say one last thing before he was going to commit something that he should have done a long time ago..  
  
......  
  
......  
  
......  
  
Ren was going to commit suicide, seeing that there is no meaning to live on the earth anymore, and no one that needed him by their side. He usually didn't commit suicide, because of Jun, his sister, but since she isn't in Japan, he figured now is a good time.  
  
......  
  
......  
  
Ren decided it's now or ever..and then, Ren jumped off the cliff and into the waterfall, jumping off around fifty feet. Ren landed into the deep part of the ocean, and without breathing, he drowned, committing suicide... His last thought was seeing Anna and Yoh together, thinking of how happy they will be without him being in the way.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Yoh Asakura~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh knew from the moment that he drank his cup of water, something was wrong. Yoh looked at the direction of where Ren showed him the waterfall, and saw a big splash. Yoh walked out of his home with another bag that contains stuff for his secret relaxation that Anna doesn't know, locking the door and doing it quietly, so he doesn't find a very annoyed Anna waking up.  
  
Yoh ran to the direction where he saw the splash, and accidentally bumping into someone. Yoh got up from the fall and apologize to the unknown person, which he doesn't know anyway.  
  
He kept running and then he remembered the place, but not so clearly. Yoh turned to the left and continued straight forward, until he has to turn again.  
  
When Yoh finally gets to the part where he saw the waterfall, he couldn't see anything wrong with the waterfall.  
  
"It was probably my imagination. I think I'll take Ren's comment on the waterfall and relax in it for a while. I guess I'll use my relaxing time here."  
  
Yoh climbed down the vines that were hanging from the cliff, and then jumping off the vines when he was near the ground. Yoh looked at the crystal clear water, and it looks so relaxing.  
  
Yoh took off all of his clothes, and then jumping into the water. It felt so cool, and it made Yoh relax and slipping more into the water. Yoh decided that he would dive into the water, and swimming towards the other side.  
  
As Yoh got further towards the other side, he saw a figure floating in front of him, which looks familiar. Yoh swam closer to the body, and then saw it was Ren. Yoh grabbed Ren's arms and then pulled him towards the shore where Yoh's stuff is.  
  
As soon as Yoh pulled Ren out of the water and onto the land, Yoh quickly took the two towels from his bag, and wrapping one around himself. Yoh put his ear near to Ren's heart, listening for any heartbeats. At first, there weren't any, making Yoh really depressed, until he heard some faint heartbeats.  
  
Yoh did the CPR procedures about seven times, until he felt Ren's breath against his cheeks. Yoh was happy that Ren was alive, since Yoh didn't want his friend or lover to die easily. Yoh dried Ren's body first, though he couldn't reach some areas, because Ren was still wearing clothes.  
  
Yoh dried himself quickly, and then he put back on the clothes that he had on earlier. Yoh swung the bag on his shoulders, and then carrying Ren in his arms. Yoh decided that if Anna isn't happy that Ren was in the house, or he'll have to move out with Ren at the hotel.  
  
As soon as Yoh got to his home, he unlocked the door, and then placed Ren on the couch first. Yoh was very lucky that Anna didn't wake up, and then Yoh looked at Ren.  
  
/I wondered why I fell in love with Ren in the first place...but I can't consider Ren as a lover, or I'll break my family's wishes. First of all, I wondered why Ren almost committed suicide../  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**~~To Be Continued~~**~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Ohayoo!! I know I posted this chapter up a little too early then a week, but I can't resist writing this chapter, cause this is the chapter that changes the scene a little bit. ^^!! Please review everyone ^^!! I want to hear your opinion, good or bad, though I don't want too many flames -_-...Please review!!  
  
I'll try to have the next chapter in a couple of days, but I have to work on my CCS fanfic. If you like Cardcaptor Sakura, please read my latest fanfic The Loyal and Loving Girl, though some parts of it is kinda sick and has one lemon for now, but please read it ^^!!  
  
Arigatoo minna-san for reading and have an awesome day ^^!!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


	3. Yoh with the unconscious Ren

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello minna-san!! Thank you for the following people who reviewed this fanfic ^^!! It means a lot to me ^^!! I hope there's going to be more Yoh/Ren fanatics out there ^^!!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Luen-chan: Thank you sooo much for reviewing again ^^!! Isn't it obvious Ren's going to suicide?? Yep, It's obvious to me ^^!! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing ^^!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, and I can never own it -_-, if I did, I would take Ren, Yoh, and Lyserg ^^!! But, I'll share them with everyone ^^!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~**~~  
  
~*~*~The Lost Angel I Found~*~*~  
  
By: Silver-Kitsune Kazeko  
  
~*~Recap of last chapter~*~  
  
As soon as Yoh got to his home, he unlocked the door, and then placed Ren on the couch first. Yoh was very lucky that Anna didn't wake up, and then Yoh looked at Ren.  
  
/I wondered why I fell in love with Ren in the first place...but I can't consider Ren as a lover, or I'll break my family's wishes. First of all, I wondered why Ren almost committed suicide../  
  
~*~End of Recap~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Relaxing  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Anna was interrupting Yoh, since she was awoken obviously. Anna was surprised at the fact that Ren is unconscious on her couch, and Yoh was tending him.  
  
"Yoh? Why the hell is Ren unconscious on the couch, and I don't remember hearing the door either. Care to tell me?"  
  
Yoh winced nervously, but say calmly, "I went out tonight to the waterfall Ren showed me about a few weeks ago, and before that, I heard a BIG splash like it, so I decided to investigate the situation. For some weird reason, I think Ren tried to suicide himself for something..."  
  
"Yoh..GET OUT OF HERE FOR AT LEAST TWO DAYS!! I need to think about something.."  
  
"Anna.."  
  
"Yoh!! Just left me alone for a few days, okay?"  
  
Yoh nodded and then he asked, "Can I pack up first?"  
  
"Go on ahead, but I expect you to leave in fifteen minutes!!"  
  
Yoh quickly ran up to his room to get some stuff for himself, so he can get out of Anna's grasp for a while. He took all of his clothes from the closet, CDs for himself so he could listen to the music wherever he goes, a spare key he got from Ren to go to his apartment, and his samurai sword.  
  
After ten minutes of packing all of his things in a suitcase, he needed to think of a way to get to Ren's apartment without walking all the way there carrying Ren and his suitcases. Yoh got a perfect idea, so he took the phone.  
  
Yoh phoned Lyserg, one of his friends; since he knew that others will be annoyed by Yoh to be phoned his late at night.  
  
@Hello, this is Lyserg.@  
  
"Yo! This is Yoh."  
  
@Yoh, why did you call me this late at night?@  
  
"Can I ask you to do a small favor for me?"  
  
@Oh sure, what is it?@  
  
"Um..Anna is going to kick me out of the house for a while, and I needed to know if you can take me to Ren's place right now.."  
  
@Okay..anything else?@  
  
"Could you please get a car here?? I'm having a little conflict with Ren, and he seems to try to suicide by jumping off the cliff near a waterfall..so yeah..could you drive him too?"  
  
@Okay..I'll be near your place in about ten minutes?@  
  
"Okay..except you have to find me, cause I don't think Anna wants me on the property either.."  
  
@Okay, okay!! I'll be there soon then, bye.@  
  
Lyserg hung up the phone, and Yoh place the phone on the receiver. Anna just came out to the living to see Yoh one more time, and then...  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
As expected for about everyone...  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
Anna push Yoh who was carrying Ren also, out of the house and onto the yard.  
  
"Yoh!! Get off the property too!!"  
  
Yoh quickly dragged his things and carried Ren onto the next-door neighbors' yard, without the neighbors knowing anyway.  
  
Yoh looked at Ren, seeing how vulnerable he was now. He reached his hands to Ren's shark-like hair and stroked it, though it feels hard. Yoh set his things on the ground, and sat down with Ren lying on his lap and arms.  
  
Yoh looked at Ren, seeing that he looks weaker than he was before Yoh kind of rejected Ren from being with him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Ten minutes later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lyserg finally arrived at Yoh's place..or at least he is there..just that there was no Yoh on the ground.  
  
Lyserg got out of the car and then looked at the next-door neighbors, and saw a half awoken Yoh, with an unconscious Ren laying in Yoh's arms.  
  
"Yoh, wake up."  
  
Yoh isn't waking up, causing Lyserg to be a little pissed off at him.  
  
"Wake up Yoh!"  
  
Yoh still isn't waking up, making him to something that will disturb the neighbors if he doesn't do it in the car. Lyserg dragged Yoh, Ren, and Yoh's stuff in the car.  
  
Lyserg closed the car door for Yoh and Ren, and then he goes in the driver's seat, and then..  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
A really loud shout in the car was heard..  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUPPPPP YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yoh snapped his eyes opened, and saw that he was in Lyserg's car. "Yo!"  
  
"Yoh..does it take a lot of strength to wake you up??"  
  
"From what I heard from everyone..yep ^^!! I love sleeping ^^!!"  
  
Lyserg fell down near the thing that you use whether to say you're going to reverse or move forward (anime style ^^!!) and sweat-dropped (anime-style again ^^!!) at the fact that Yoh is really hard to wake up.  
  
"Okay..probably why I have to yell at you to wake you up.."  
  
"From what I remember, Ren told me one time that when I was sleeping at his place one time, he had to put me in the shower and turn on the cold water full blast just to wake me up. I guess I am hard to wake up, unless I like being a light sleeper (^^U)."  
  
"Okay..let's go to Ren's place then!"  
  
Lyserg turned on the car and drove away from Yoh's place/neighbors' front yard and to Ren's hotel room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~When Lyserg, Yoh, and the unconscious Ren arrived at Ren's hotel place~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lyserg stopped the car, turning to the back seats, and then said, "Here's your stop, Ren's place. Have a good evening/night."  
  
"Lyserg!! You sound like a taxi driver!!!"  
  
"So, what's the difference between them and me?"  
  
"Um..no idea?"  
  
"Exactly. Now, go to Ren's room and have a nice sleep."  
  
Yoh got out of the car with Ren leaning on him, while Yoh was getting his luggage.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~Ren's room~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yoh opened the door to Ren's room, and saw everything was neat and clean. He laid Ren on the couch for a while, and then he unpacked his CD player and headphones so he can sleep through the wonderful music when he actually goes to sleep.  
  
Yoh picked up Ren and walked to another room, which he remembered was Ren's room, and he laid him there. Yoh placed the covers over Ren's shoulders and then he sleep next to him. Yoh placed his arms around Ren, holding him hold that he felt like he wants to be with Ren for the rest of his life.  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
Continued....  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello minna-san!! I'm glad to make the next chapter to this story ^^!! I just wished I had more reviews so I can get more inspiration ^^!!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


	4. Shounen's Realization

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Sorry for not updating in a while.I was working/finding on my website, and I just need to make some avatars for my site ^^!!  
  
Thank you for the following reviewers:  
  
Luen-chan, Yaoishojo, Silver, Mistress of the Darkness  
  
I hope I can get more reviews ^^!! If you know the show, "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Visit one of my Shaman King style of it and one by Des ^^!! Hers is really good ^^!!  
  
This is probably the last chapter, cause I'm running out of ideas, and I decided not to do the Lyserg + Ren thing..too weird, and it's a bad approach..  
  
~*~  
  
The Lost Angel I Found  
  
By: Silver-Kitsune Kazeko  
  
~*~Recap~*~  
  
Yoh opened the door to Ren's room, and saw everything was neat and clean. He laid Ren on the couch for a while, and then he unpacked his CD player and headphones so he can sleep through the wonderful music when he actually goes to sleep.  
  
Yoh picked up Ren and walked to another room, which he remembered was Ren's room, and he laid him there. Yoh placed the covers over Ren's shoulders and then he sleep next to him. Yoh placed his arms around Ren, holding him hold that he felt like he wants to be with Ren for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~END OF RECAP~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Jealousy arrives?  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Yoh woke up to find that Ren was still sleeping.  
  
"Aa..Ren is still sleeping..I have to wake him up to tell him that I have to stay over at his place for a while.."  
  
Yoh looks at Ren and he looked at Ren carefully. He reached out to Ren's hair and stroke the silky hair, though it helped made Ren's hair sharp. Yoh started to turn red when he saw how close he got to Ren during the night. He knew he should move a little bit farther from Ren, but his body wasn't obeying.  
  
Yoh started thinking that maybe he shouldn't obey his family's wishes and be with the one he knew that he would love forever.  
  
'If only that would be very simple to do...I wondered when Ren will wake up..I still have to tell him that I have to stay at his place for a few days..or until I find my own place to live for now..'  
  
Yoh moved his arms down around Ren's shoulders, and pulled the rest of his body closer to himself, and then he felt something that he never felt with Anna.  
  
His body's temperature was rising, though he isn't sick. His chest was burning with desire, and his body felt like it was really warm and flushing.  
  
'Hm..today's Sunday..I wondered what will happen tomorrow at school..hope Ren isn't after something..though I do felt that I went a little too hard with the rejection..'  
  
Yoh looked at Ren's face and was going to lean closer to kiss him, but he didn't want any trouble from either Anna or Ren. Though, Yoh was very tempted to kiss him, but Yoh can't understand why.  
  
Yoh planted a soft kiss, because of his urge, and doesn't want to wake up Ren. He felt some great feelings inside of him until he decided to break the kiss. Yoh got up from the bed and then checked Ren's temperature. It felt normal, luckily for Yoh. He walked to the mini kitchen and then he decided that he would try to cook something good for Ren and himself.  
  
~*~When Ren wakes up~*~  
  
Ren woke up and there was a special feeling lingering from his mouth.  
  
'Feels like something kissed me or someone..wait a minute!! Aren't I supposed to be dead? I can't stand living if I know that someone I love belongs to someone else.'  
  
Ren got up from bed and smelt something cooking in the kitchen..though he doesn't cook everyday..neither does Jun..  
  
Ren went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He thought about some things, and then he started to wonder who was at his place, since he saw some bags next to his bed.  
  
He looked who's at the kitchen, and he can't believe it's actually Yoh, the one who broke his heart by saying that he's engaged to Anna and supposed to be with Anna for the rest of his life.  
  
"Yoh..why are you in my apartment?"  
  
Yoh turned around, and saw the conscious Ren now. He saw a glimpse of light gold in Ren's eyes, and he began to fall for Ren again.  
  
"Simple, Anna kicked me out for a few days, and I found you at the waterfall, so I just decided to take you to your place."  
  
"You know that we're not together anymore, so I expect you to not go all weird on me again...you act different when I'm around you and when you're around others.."  
  
"Ren.."  
  
"I'm going to go out for a walk, respect my privacy and don't follow me!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"JUST DON'T FOLLOW ME!"  
  
Yoh saw the depth of Ren's eye, and the light gold iris of his eyes turned to dark yellow. Ren abruptly got to the front door and slammed the door, leaving Yoh stunned and thinking that Ren's going to go suicide again.  
  
'I have to follow him! I can't have him killing himself again. If he does die this time...I can't let him die! My life will be meaningless once again...'  
  
Yoh took the food from the counter he made, and put it in the backpack he brought with him. Yoh knew that Ren didn't eat anything, so he knew if he saved Ren, he would be hungry.  
  
Yoh knew that Ren didn't want him to follow, but he feels a little guilty letting Ren off just like that. Yoh opened the door and then locked the door from behind.  
  
~~To Where Ren is~~  
  
Ren ran down the streets out of the apartment building, and he took a short cut to the same waterfall, but he knew he's going to have to go to the other side of the waterfall to avoid Yoh catching him. Luckily, he didn't show Yoh that way to the waterfall, and hopefully Yoh didn't learn the short cut to the waterfall.  
  
'I can't have Yoh around me anymore. I have to end it soon, or I'll regret seeing Yoh and other people and not having him by me.'  
  
As soon as he got to the waterfall area, he quickly ran into the small cave he found a few days ago before Yoh broke up with him, while going to tell him about the cave. If he knew that Yoh didn't love him (his thinking, not reality! WAKE UP REN!!), he wouldn't have spent sooo much time into making the cave into a shrine just for the two of them.  
  
"I guess it was a big waste of time doing this..and it was for love too.."  
  
He stood in front of the cave entrance, and then he knew it was now or never.  
  
~~~ YOH ~~~ (don't you hate me for changing views X_X)  
  
Yoh finally caught up with Ren, and saw him take a different way around the waterfall.  
  
'When in the world did he learn to take this way? It's sooo long!'  
  
Yoh deliberately run a little faster, trying to not lose track of Ren and not making sounds around the two.  
  
He saw Ren stopped in front of an entrance to somewhere and behind the waterfall.  
  
~~ Both Ren and Yoh ~~  
  
Ren put his hand into the waterfall, feeling the water rushing down. He felt somewhat sad that his feelings were a waste, and that Yoh is better off with someone else besides him, since he was evil before Yoh actually changed him.  
  
'I'm grateful that Yoh taught me that humans aren't bad, and I'm glad that I was his lover for a small time, and now, let me rest in peace.'  
  
Ren was about to step into the waterfall and fall, but something grabbed him and fall down on a patch of grass next to them.  
  
Ren felt the person holding him onto the ground, and then he looked up to the face and apparent it was...Yoh!  
  
"Yoh! Get off of me and let me die already!"  
  
"Don't be mean! You can't die too.."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Ren..it was my mistake that cost our relationship..I shouldn't have listened to Anna, and she kicked me out of my house anyway too. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
(Kind of OOC for Yoh, but hey! It's fanfiction! Ren can be odd too^^ Nah, nah, I'll try to keep him in character without complete OOC-ness.)  
  
"I can't forgive you yet, Yoh!"  
  
"I'm going to just get our breakfast from the bag. Stay where you are!"  
  
"What would you care if I didn't stay!"  
  
"Can't you just listen to me for once?"  
  
"You and your rotting decisions! You should have let me die right then and there for crying out loud!"  
  
"I can't just leave you! There are some..well..someone who loves you!"  
  
"And who the hell could that be?"  
  
"Anoo..Jun would!"  
  
"She's in no need of me now! She's busy back at China, and one thing is.WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT ME AS A BROTHER? YOU KNOW THAT NO ONE LIKES MY BEHAVIOR AND MY LIFE!"  
  
"But Ren!"  
  
"You know Yoh that no one else loves me, so why bother living!"  
  
"Cause.."  
  
Yoh began to realize that he feel something longing for Ren. He place his hand to his heart, and then he thought harder.  
  
'Did I actually love Ren? I didn't think I would be gay..especially now! But..my heart is longing for Ren..and now I think I need him now more than ever..since Anna kicked me out..and I have a feeling that she loves someone else. I think now..after all these weird trials, I'm beginning to think that..Ren is all I ever needed.'  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own "Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" by Glenn Medeiros. This part will be having the lyrics..so try not to confuse yourself ^^~  
  
b// If I had to live my life without you near me  
  
The days would all be empty  
  
The nights would seem so long  
  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
  
I might have been in love before  
  
But it never felt this strong ///b  
  
"Ren..you're my only love."  
  
"Then explain about Anna."  
  
"There's nothing to explain about Anna except that my parents forced me to become Anna's fiancée."  
  
"You should have rebel against them before now..or we wouldn't be in this trouble."  
  
There was silence in the air for a short while.until..  
  
"You're right Ren. I should have done that long ago."  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it now."  
  
b// Our dreams are young  
  
And we both know they'll take us  
  
Where we want to go  
  
Hold me now  
  
Touch me now  
  
I don't want to live without you ///b  
  
"Who said there's nothing I can do about it?"  
  
"How can you rebel against them now when you could have long ago!"  
  
"Love will lead the way Ren, and you're the love I need to do it."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"I don't want to live without you."  
  
b// Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of  
  
I'll never ask for more than your love ///b  
  
"Just face the facts Yoh! You can't make me love you!"  
  
"Ren..you should know how much I love you, and how much that I can't lose you!"  
  
"Well.get a better life for all I care!"  
  
"I..just..can't move on without you there with me...What's *sniff* wrong with *sniff* that?"  
  
Yoh began letting tears sliding down his face. He didn't care if Ren thinks he's weak..he's just suffering from the sorrow inside of him.  
  
b// Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you ///b  
  
Ren looked at Yoh carefully, and then he saw the tears falling freely.  
  
"Ren..there's *sniff* nothing I..can *sniff* do about..*sniff*me loving someone..*sniff*."  
  
Ren didn't feel like talking, and he began to feel himself trembling by just staring at Yoh.  
  
"I can't let..*sniff* you walk *sniff*..*sniff* out of my *sniff* life..just like that *sniff*."  
  
Ren can't stand the sniffling Yoh's making, and he began to feel all the guilt running through him..He just can't believe Yoh was admitting all of these things for a long time.  
  
b// If the road ahead is not so easy,  
  
Our love will lead the way for us  
  
Like a guiding star  
  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
  
You don't have to change a thing  
  
I love you just the way you are  
  
So come with me and share the view  
  
I'll help you see forever too ///b  
  
"Ren--"  
  
"Yoh..just stop crying! You're making me die of guilt just seeing you like this!"  
  
Yoh can't help but feel a little down and more depress by the tone of Ren's heart.  
  
'Ren sure does sound so selfish..but I can't help that he can't return the love he built so hard in the past..and I was too blind to see it.'  
  
"Yoh..don't cry for crying out loud! You're killing me by looking all depress! Stop crying and cheer yourself up and look for someone else more worthy for yourself!"  
  
Yoh can't believe after all this, Ren thinks he's not worthy of Yoh's hospitality..  
  
"Ren.*sniff* it was me..who wasn't worthy for you! *sniff, sniff* Why can't you just *sniff* be with me when you love me!"  
  
b//..*skipping to last verse since the rest of the middle is the silence.*  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you ///b  
  
"Ren.."  
  
"Yoh.just go look for someone else---!!"  
  
Yoh can't help the urge to shut Ren up, so he can't resist the urge and he planted a very deep kiss on Ren's lips.  
  
'His lips taste so sweet..like sweet mangoes and apple mixed together..Ren got some mouth to kiss everyday!'  
  
Yoh didn't felt Ren pulling back, nor responding. He waited a while for Ren to respond, but he thought that now Ren wouldn't respond.  
  
Ren, on the other hand, was in complete shock by the kiss. Ren imagined Yoh's lip to taste very sweet like strawberries and cherries, but the new sensation is even better than his imagination. He figured if Yoh's lips were on his for a long time, he would be the happiest man alive. He felt Yoh pulling away a little, and then he realized something.  
  
No matter how much he wants Yoh to be happier with someone else, Yoh would be miserable, and he wouldn't taste those sweet lips for a long time.or possibly never.  
  
Ren finally decided to return Yoh's affection, after trying to delay Yoh for a long time. Yoh was just about to pull away, since he doesn't want Ren to be uncomfortable, but he suddenly felt something he wouldn't have imagined.  
  
Yoh was silently in his head thanking Ren for being with him now, and he needed someone by his side more than ever now.  
  
Ren continue to kiss Yoh mercilessly and tasting the sweet flavors of Yoh's mouth. He couldn't have imagination all these wonderful sensations he is feeling now, and he knows that it's reality.  
  
Ren and Yoh needed oxygen, so Ren broke the kiss and breathe in and out while looking down. There was silence in the air when they were breathing, thinking about what the other would say or do.  
  
Yoh can't stand the silence, so he broke it.  
  
"Ren..did you mean it?"  
  
Ren was slightly confused, so he asked Yoh, "What do I mean what?"  
  
"Do you put meaning into that kiss?"  
  
"I-I---I think it---has meaning.."  
  
"I wouldn't have liked it if you just did it for some awful reason just to hurt me."  
  
"Yoh..I can't hurt you..but I shouldn't be with you.."  
  
"Ren, I don't care if you're impure or have an awful past! I love you for who you are, and I can't live a day without you by my side..can't you see that?"  
  
"I just wanted the best for you Yoh, and I can't help to feel that I will ruin your life later on if we stayed together."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Yoh continued to have a conversation.  
  
"If you want the best for me, you can at least let me know what you feel towards me! I have loved you for sooo long, and I was blind to see that until I almost lost you when you almost committed suicide."  
  
Yoh had tears in his eyes. The tears were tears of sadness, and Ren hated to see Yoh be like this. He continued to talk and the sadness made his voice a little scratchy, so it was so painful for Ren to see this side of Yoh.  
  
"I almost lost you..and I would have made the biggest mistake in my life..and I should have rebel against my family when I was younger so I don't have to have an engagement with Anna..I was too---"  
  
Ren had to stop making Yoh talk, so he did the only thing that had came into his mind. He quickly grabbed Yoh's shoulder and pulled Yoh's body towards his, and Yoh's mouth to reach his.  
  
Ren kissed Yoh with a lot of emotions, and he isn't confused about his feelings now. He knows now that Yoh needs him, and he needs Yoh, too.  
  
Yoh replied back, and they were rejoicing every moment they have.  
  
Ren suddenly remembered the little shrine he had for Yoh, but he didn't want to break the kiss, so he would tell Yoh after Yoh's lips stop tasting sooo sweet.  
  
After a few moments, Yoh and Ren broke the kiss and breathe for the fresh air around them, and letting each other go for a moment.  
  
"I have something to show you Yoh..follow me if you think you trust me."  
  
"I'll trust you and I trust you now."  
  
Ren stood up and helped Yoh up also, since Yoh wanted Ren to help him out. Ren led Yoh into the cave, and light the place up with some of the lovely strawberries candles he had in store in case he did accept Yoh into his life.  
  
The cave was beautiful, and Yoh knows that Ren put a lot of effort into the cave.  
  
"It's wonderful Ren."  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you Yoh, and you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my life..thank you for making me realize that.."  
  
"You're welcome, and you're the greatest thing that happened to me too."  
  
The boys were side-by-side, turning towards the direction of the sundown, and the mixtures of colors filling the sky.  
  
Yoh knows that the lost angel he found..is Ren....  
  
"I will never let you go out of my life, Ren."  
  
"And I will stay by your side forever, Yoh."  
  
Yoh and Ren looked up into the sky, and the wind blew the leaves into clouds above.  
  
'Ren is..'  
  
'The Lost Angel I Found..'  
  
Yoh and Ren sat side-by-side, looking at the horizon, kissing sweetly and living peacefully forever and more..  
  
~~The End~~  
  
Silver: Sorry for the very late update! This is the last chapter! And I'm happy that this is very long ^^  
  
Thank you all you reviewers!! Keep reading Yoh + Ren fanfics! They're awesome to read, and they're my favorite couple for this anime ^^ 


End file.
